Winters Night
Winters Night '''is an American Girl YouTube series.''' The series premiered on 1529jake from January 6, 2013 and has not concluded yet. Description Cassie King is out skiing when she bumps into a really cute guy, Tom Cane. Tom is really nice and super funny, and Cassie is starting to grow a crush. But he has a girlfriend. Is Krista Louis a really sweet girl, or a pain in the butt? Cassie is at school now and who does she run into, but Tom. And Krista. Things are about to get awkward fast. Meanwhile, Cassie makes her first new friend: Kelly Clark, Class President. Kelly is a little nerdy, but super sweet. But is Jenny, Kelly's sister as nice, or is it an act? Synopsis Cassie King is out skiing on a beautiful winter day. She is getting her skis, when a boy comes up, trying to get his. He has a peculiar outfit on, given he is wearing summer clothes in 20º weather. Apparently, he and his friends do it because it is funny. They joke and laugh for a while, and Cassie starts to like him. Oblivious to this, the boy says "Hey look, there's my girlfriend!" Cassie is a little surprised at this, but she mets the girl, who seems to dislike Cassie. Introductions are made, and Cassie learns that the boy is Tom and his girlfriend is Krista. Krista seems jealous of Cassie, and notices her skis. Krista proclaims skiing as lame, and snowboarding as better, but Tom thinks he and Krista are wiped out a lot. Cassie is a little hesitant to say, but she lets them know that she also skijors, showing that you can do more than just downhill ski. When she gets confused looks from the other two, she whistles, and a husky comes to her. She explains how she hooks up to Pepper, the husky, and he pulls her while she skis. Tom thinks it sounds cool, but Krista isn't convinced. She doesn't like dogs, or so she says, because she loves Tom's dog, Meatloaf. Krista leaves, but Tom lingers, saying he hopes to see Cassie around with Pepper. He asks if she could maybe teach him to skijor, and she agrees to it. She tells him to meet her in the lodge later, to make a lesson day. They decide to meet in the lodge, before Tom has to leave because Krista calls him over. Cassie sadly says "Yea, see ya." Tom is pacing, waiting for Cassie, who he thought never came, but she was right there. They meet up, and plan to do the skijoring next Saturday with everything set up. Later, Krista is upset because Kayla is sick, again. She notices that Cassie is here, and says "Ew, new girl." Cassie sees Tom, and they meet up, Cassie had just moved to that school. Krista comes over and makes a comment about Cassie wearing blue. She walks away with Tom, Cassie looking stunned. Soon, a girl gomes up, and Cassie soon has a friend, Kelly Clark, the class President. Krista tells Jenny to trip Cassie and Kelly gets mad, but says its "the plan". Cassie still befrends Kelly, despite the lack of communication. Characters Cassie King (Evanna) Tom Kane (Kit) Krista Louis (Ruthie) Kelly Clark (McKenna) Jenny Clark (Nicki) Trivia *1529jake thinks that it's an ok show, but is not using any script and it's a little all over the place. And thought she might not keep it, but a second episode is out at the moment. *Cassie moves to the school durring the winter.